<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A little wicked by Miss_Kath90</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744379">A little wicked</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kath90/pseuds/Miss_Kath90'>Miss_Kath90</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Smut, pre part 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:27:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kath90/pseuds/Miss_Kath90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, in the darkness of her room, unable to sleep, she thought about how easy it would be to fall in love with him.<br/>And she was sure a part of her was a bit in love with him already, but she kept holding to the past and that was hurting them both.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A little wicked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone!!<br/>Well, this happens when you feel like writing something new and your friend gives you an idea.<br/>I hope you like it, it's something a little different from what I usually write but I really enjoyed doing it.<br/>I warn you... there is a bit of angst on this one.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She gasped as his lips slid down her neck.</p><p>Her hands were buried in his hair, wordlessly telling him not to stop. His lips continued lowering and she let him undo the first buttons of her blouse, his mouth dangerously close to the valley between her breasts.</p><p>"Nick..." she said breathlessly "we should stop." Sabrina added reluctantly.</p><p>He raised his head from her chest, his tousled hair, his bright dark eyes and his swollen lips almost made her give up on her decision.</p><p>"One of my aunts could be here any minute." she explained. He nodded and got off her with a last brief kiss.</p><p>Nick got up to pick up the demonology book that had fallen onto the floor. She sat on the bed, trying to catch her breath, rearranging her clothes, her lipstick.</p><p>There was something sinful in the way he kissed her, something that always made her come back for more even when she knew it was wrong.</p><p>"We better continue studying." he commented with the book in his hands, that devastating smile, which could easily make her fall in love with him, on his lips.</p><p>If only she wasn't so in love with Harvey... but that was over. Any hope that they could return to what they were was gone since she signed her name in the Book of the Beast that night not so many months ago. Now she had to embrace the Path of the Night, there was no going back for her.</p><p>There was no choice. She had no choice.</p><p>"Are you okay, Spellman?" Nick asked her, frowning slightly while looking at her, he could tell what she was thinking with just by looking into her eyes.</p><p>Sabrina nodded, a small smile on her lips. She tried to push the ghosts that tormented her out of her mind.</p><p>"I'm fine, why don’t we continue studying?"</p><p>He nodded still suspicious of what was happening to her but he knew better, pushing her would only make her angry and wouldn't give him any answer.</p><p>"Ok, we were in...” his eyes traveled around the page of the book “the hierarchy of Hell, right?" she nodded again.</p><p>She liked spending time with Nick, not only because with his hands and lips he made her feel like she had never felt before, although that certainly had its advantages. There was something about him that just felt good. <em>Right</em>. If only...</p><p>Sabrina sighed.</p><p>"Something happens to you." this time he didn't ask, he was sure "Sabrina, talk to me."</p><p>But she didn’t want to speak. She didn't want to tell him about how sad she felt, about how bad she felt for using him the way she was. Sabrina leaned toward him to kiss him. Nick knew she was trying to distract him, and he always let her do it because he was unable to say no to her.</p><p>Every time he kissed her, every time he touched her it was as if he ignited something inside of her. She sat on his lap, her hands on his neck playing with the curls on his nape, his, holding her by the waist.</p><p>The sound of someone clearing her throat made them stop.</p><p>Zelda was standing in the threshold of the room, looking at them with a small pleased smile on her lips. Sabrina felt her cheeks burn and rose from Nick's lap as if he was on fire. In a way, they were.</p><p>"Auntie... I can explain..." she babbled but her aunt waved her hand downplaying what she had just seen.</p><p>"I came to tell you that we are going to dinner now. You are welcome to stay, Nicholas."</p><p>He looked at Sabrina "I don't want to intrude."</p><p>"Stay." she said surprising him.</p><p>"Are you sure? I don't want to..."</p><p>She smiled at him. She liked spending time with him and she knew the food at the Academy was awful.</p><p>"I'm going to tell Hilda that we have a guest then. Don't delay..."</p><p>"Spellman..." she shut him up by giving him a brief kiss on the lips.</p><p>"Let's go." she got up and extended her hand to him. Nick took it without hesitation.</p><p>Dinner was an uncomfortable affair.</p><p>Zelda smiled pleased looking how her niece seemed to be getting over her break-up with the mortal and turning her attention towards someone of their own kind. But Hilda was a complete different story, she was unable to hide how much she disliked the boy, sure he could be charming, but she was sure he was hiding something.</p><p>She didn't want him close to Sabrina, every minute that she spent with him the further she moved away from her mortal side. Soon the darkness would end by consuming her.</p><p>"Your aunt doesn't like me."</p><p>"That's not true," Nick gave her a look that clearly said he didn't believe her words "Ok, maybe she doesn’t like you.” she admitted.</p><p>"It’s ok, Spellman," he brought one of his hands to her waist "as long as you like me… everything is fine." he added flirtatiously.</p><p>She smiled at him but her smile didn't reach her brown eyes.</p><p>"Are you ok?" he asked for second time that night.</p><p>Sabrina nodded "Just tired."</p><p>Nick brought his free hand up to her cheek caressing her skin. She leaned towards his warm touch "I'm here for you, Spellman, for whatever you need."</p><p>She moved closer to give him a kiss "Good night."</p><p>"Good night."</p><p>He went down the porch stairs, he could have teleported back to the Academy in less than a second but he liked to walk through the woods and that night he needed to think.</p><p>Sabrina Spellman was still a mystery to him. She let him touch her and kiss her and they spent a lot of time together, studying, walking, talking, kissing, but he still felt a wall between them. The Dark Lord knew long ago he would have settled for that, a merely physical relationship but Sabrina made him want things he had never imagined. He wanted to take her hand and know the secrets of her heart as well as he was starting to know the secrets of her body.</p><p>If only she would let him in.</p><p>Nick sighed, straightened his jacket collar and with his hands in his pockets continued walking towards the Academy.</p>
<hr/><p>One of his hands went up her thigh and disappeared under her skirt, his other hand was still buried in her moonlight hair, she was straddling him with her back arched and her lips on his skin. She moaned breathlessly.</p><p>They had been there before but this time she felt dangerously close to losing control.</p><p>And when his fingers began to perform magic on her, she knew there was no going back. She raised her hands until she had his face cradled in them. Nick's eyes seemed even darker with the lust barely contained on them, she suspected hers looked similarly. She was breathless, her heart beating fast against her chest.</p><p>She kissed him making her intentions clear. She didn’t want to stop. Not this time.</p><p>Sabrina began to unbutton his shirt with quick movements, desperate to feel his skin under her fingertips. The need and lust pulsing through her veins. It was almost intoxicating, the <em>need</em>. She ran her hands through his torso, her nails against his skin making him hiss.</p><p>"Are you sure?" he couldn't help but ask. They had make out heavily before, she had dared to let him do things to her body that she hadn’t let anyone else do but now she seemed to be determined on doing more.</p><p>And he wouldn't say no to her.</p><p>He wanted her. All of her... her heart, her body, her soul, but he knew there was a part of her that she would never give to him so he would take what she offered him.</p><p>She didn't reply, at least not in words, Sabrina grabbed the hem of her sweater and pulled it over her head in one swift movement.</p><p>"Black..." he commented seeing the color of her bra "Looks good on you, Spellman..."</p><p>Despite the situation they were in, Sabrina blushed a little.</p><p>Nick's hand went to her cheek and carefully, as if she were made of delicate porcelain, he slid his hand down her neck, her collarbone, her breasts, her back and there, he expertly unhooked her bra. She was breathing fast as he slowly slid the garment off her body.</p><p>His kiss was devastating. And she got lost in him.</p><p>"Nick..." she sighed his name as his lips began to run down her torso. She knew what he was about to do and waited impatiently for him to reach his destination.</p><p>Her hands were buried in his hair and she was panting and when his fingers joined the equation, she was lost. She moaned his name when he took her to that place where only he knew how to take her.</p><p>Sabrina was gasping for air when he pulled his lips up her body. <em>Sinful</em>. The way his lips moved should be illegal.</p><p>"Are you ok?" he asked looking at her face. Swollen lips, flushed cheeks, eyes clouded with lust, he had never seen her more beautiful.</p><p>She nodded before kissing him. It was strange, tasting herself on his lips.</p><p>It hurt more than she had thought when he finally thrust to enter in her. Nick stopped, he was breathing hard, his heart pounding.</p><p>“Sabrina...” he said but she shook her head no.</p><p>“It’s ok… just… I need a minute.”</p><p>His lips, his hands, his tender words gradually soothed her pain.</p><p>When he started to move she felt that familiar tension starting to pool in her lower belly, starting to spread through her body. She moved against him and sought his lips with hers.</p><p>His name was the only thing she could say when the pleasure exploded inside her.</p><p>Hours later when Sabrina woke up somewhat disoriented she saw Nick lying on his side, looking at her, with a look in his eyes that scared her. They were both naked under the covers, and the reality of what had just happened struck her like lightning.</p><p>She sat up quickly, her heart pounding, she could feel the sting of tears in her eyes. She took a deep breath trying to calm down.</p><p>"Sabrina...?" Nick asked, he sat next to her and tried to caress her arm but she jerked away. She didn't see the pain in his eyes "What's wrong...?" he asked again, hiding the pain her reaction caused him.</p><p>She could not bear it anymore, the softness of his voice ended up breaking the little self-control she had left, Sabrina began to cry, this time she didn’t protest or move away when he tried to wrap her with his arms.</p><p>"What is it, Sabrina? Tell me..."</p><p>"I shouldn't... we... I…" she hiccupped, unable to contain her sobs.</p><p>He hugged her until she calmed down. He had a very good idea about what was tormenting the girl in his arms.</p><p>Sabrina didn’t tell him what was happening, didn’t tell him that she felt guilty for what had just happened between them. But there was no going back. And he was not to blame, she had wanted it that way. That was what witches did, letting themselves be guided by lust and passion.</p><p>And she was a witch.</p><p>She had to try to bury her feelings for Harvey.</p><p>And she hated herself for holding on to Nick for it. It was selfish, it was wrong and still she couldn't help it. She needed him as she needed air.</p><p>"Talk to me, Spellman." he asked her as he did days ago but again she couldn’t tell him what was tormenting her heart.</p><p>So she lied.</p><p>"Make me forget." she asked with her lips against his. Nick knew very well that what she wanted to forget was not a what but a who, but he still did as she asked.</p>
<hr/><p>He was like a drug she couldn’t leave even if she tried. She was an addict.</p><p>His lips, his hands, were the only things that brought her sweet oblivion.</p><p>She gasped before claiming his lips again. If only she could love him as he deserved.</p><p>Sometimes, in the darkness of her room, unable to sleep, she thought about how easy it would be to fall in love with him. And she was sure a part of her was a bit in love with him already, but she kept holding to the past and that was hurting them both, she could tell by the way his eyes didn’t shine mischievously anymore.</p><p>“I’m sorry…” she whispered in the middle of the kiss and he stopped, confused by her words.</p><p>“Sabrina…?”</p><p>He pulled away from her and sat in the bed, she did the same, a sigh escaped from her lips.</p><p>“Why?” she asked, her voice barely a whisper “Why are you so good to me?”</p><p>His thumb caressed her cheek. Nick looked for her eyes. They shone with unshed tears and it hurt him to see her like that.</p><p>“You still love him.” he didn’t ask, he didn’t need to because he knew.</p><p>“Nick…” he barely listened her saying his name.</p><p>"It’s ok, Spellman, I knew what I was getting into when I fell for you."</p><p>"Nick..." she searched his face this time "I wish I could..."</p><p>"If you want to finish whatever is going on between us... I’ll" she brought one of her fingers to his lips, silencing him.</p><p>"I don't want to, and it's selfish of me, but you are the only one who makes me forget. Nick... when I'm in your arms, all the bad things that happen in my life disappear. But it's not fair to you that I'm not able to love you in the way you deserve. "</p><p>He approached her, his lips leaving a light kiss on her forehead that made her sigh. Nick looked her straight in the eye. She lost herself in his gaze.</p><p>"I'm here for you, Spellman. For whatever you need." It was not the first time that he said something like that. Nor would it be the last.</p><p>"Are you okay with this?" Sabrina asked again, he nodded.</p><p>"I can wait," he said, "but I'm not going to lie to you, I would like to have all of you."</p><p>Sabrina didn’t know what to say so she kissed him. It was a tender kiss, a sad kiss, a kiss full of promises that would be fulfilled one day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>